A Kaz story
by RomioneKazCentral
Summary: Kelly has a huge crush on maz but cannot figure out why. She eventually tries to tell him, But to her surprise he has a new girlfriend and has completely changed.
1. Chapter 1

I sat on my balcony in cold breezy fall air. It was the middle of the afternoon and I was tired with nothing to do. Nothing to do but think. I oddly liked thinking. It seemed the possibilities were endless on where my brain could take me. But lately my brain was only focused on one thing. Maz.

About a year ago I knew I hated him. I just couldn't stand him. But as we got to know each other (I mean got to know him) I somehow grew to like him later it eventually turned into a huge crush.

"How could I like someone like Maz?" I thought

It was truly a strange thought. I thought about some of my previous crushes. All of them handsome guys with perfect hair. Maz was completely different. After thinking for about forever I came to a conclusion that still didn't make any sense. He was cute in a nerdy and stupid way and I somehow liked that. But why?

I kind of felt guilty for liking him. I mean out of all the crushes I could have it was...him?

I wondered if he liked me back or if he was too stupid to notice. I was deep in thought until my mom came out onto the porch.


	2. Soccer

**Sorry it's short but more is on the way!**

I was in the car actually sitting next to him. I felt happy as I always did when I was with him but ofcourse I didn't know what to say. The car was silent with no conversation. My mom was dropping Guy and Maz off to soccer practice and I off to a sleepover. Personally I would have done anything to just let that car ride last forever. I almost felt like touching his hand. I tried to but as soon as I got close enough my mom got to the soccer field. Maz did give me a strange look though. Guy and Maz jumped out of the car and Maz walked right over my feet.

"OWW! Maz be more careful I screamed

"Sorry" he said nervously

I giggled.

I'm not sure if he noticed or not because when I looked up again he was gone.

The team was doing a warm up game for the big game that was coming up in a few weeks and according to Guy it was a really big deal. Apparently it only happens when you're really good.

We watched a few minutes and I couldn't stop staring at him

Maz definitely wasn't the best player on the team but I noticed a lot about him.

During the entire practice he was goofing around and barely paid attention. He was making random jokes and faces like he always did and out of all the people on the court it was me inside the car who laughed the hardest. Whenever I did I got a strange look from mom though.

When it came to scoring he actually did well. He kicked with a lot of force and determination and always got the ball into the goal.

He also liked to encourage the team. His cheers weren't the best but I knew he meant well. From all that I knew he had a lot of confidence which is something I may have not noticed until now. It was weird seeing Maz doing something like this but I now noticed what I needed to do.


	3. Chapter 3

**HEYO! I decided it was about time we get Maz into our story. LOL HERE WE GO! (Kelly's stuff is in bold,BTW.) Based of the 30 second ending from She-T. Also Let's celebrate Maz confessing his secret love for Kelly in Lawn gone Mad!**

**As we were driving to the sleepover I started to move my legs a bit in the car since I couldn't before because it was so cramped. I then felt something underneath my feet. I then tried to feel it with my foot. It was thick and the shape of a rectangle. I bent down to reach under the seat and picked it up. It was a plain dark blue notebook. I opened it up and saw lot's of things written in bad handwriting. I took a look at one of them.**

It was a more than awkward moment on an ordinary Saturday. Kelly and I were in Guy's bedroom (alone may I mention)** Wait what?** waiting for Guy to get out of the bathroom.( Told you it was awkward) I was trying to accomplish to film my first blog **It's a vlog dude!** ,I mean vlog** thank you.** so I started talking in the awesomest way I could. **After you figured out how to zoom out the camera. **(Trust me it was awesome, My awesomeness is awesome)** It really isn't that awesome. Trust me i'm around it like most of my time.**

"Hello People of the inter webs, this is Maz! A.K.A. Maztastic! A.k.a..."

"The king of all dorks" Kelly said as she appeared to be fixing her nail or somethingand not paying attention to my awesomeness.** Yawn**

Kelly quickly came up from behind me and trust me I had no idea where she came from...at all. **APPARATE**

"Get out of my vlog!"I yelled

"It's a vlog with a V not a blog" she said. **I started to remember how I stared at him here. Our eyes locked for what seemed like forever. I felt like maybe it wasn't a crush but a love, but then he rolled his eyes and walked away. I just stood there feeling alone like it would never happen.**

"So anyway, Welcome to the Maz chronicles where you will be filled in on the daily happenings of your's truly the most awesome person to walk the Plan..."

I then fell down the steps (but I did it awesomely) **Really? Didn't sound like it. He fell like he was falling off a cliff. **

**When I read this it all made me laugh, all of it. Maybe that's why I liked him, he made me laugh.**

**By the time I finished reading I noticed we were already there. I then put his diary in my backpack and opened the car door.**

**"Bye mom" I said**

**My friends were waiting for me by the door already. I wondered if they might understand but for now I was scared to tell them I had to hide it best I could.**


End file.
